


Error 404 admin could not come up with a clever title

by sammys_lover



Series: December oneshot challenge '16 [2]
Category: Kid n Teenagers (Web Comic)
Genre: ????????? - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Fancy, Fancy Dress, Hair Pulling, Help, Holiday, Oral, Oral Sex, Red - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: THIS ONE REALLY SUCKS (PUN INTENDED) AND IM SORRYIM REALLY T RY ING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA????????????





	

The changing room door opened with a creek as you walked out, the fabric of the dress you were wearing shuffling with every step.

You turn and walk into the area where there were multiple mirrors and a few benches, admiring your own reflection.

The dress you were wearing was gorgious. it was a deep red, showing off your curves in all the right ways. it came down to about your mid-thigh, longer cuts of flowing red cloth hanging from your hips and trailing behind you.

You turned a few times to get a proper look at yourself. And man, did you look beyond stunning.

"What do you think, Ted?" you ask, turning to face the green haired male.

He looked up from his phone, his eyes looking you up and down as his cheeks turned a deeper pink than usual.

"it looks...r-really good." he mutters, looking away from you for a moment before clearing his throat and standing.

"how good does it look?" you teased as you walked back to your changing stall.

he followed you, looking over his shoulder to make sure no-one was watching before hurrying after you, shutting and locking the door behind you.

"Good enough to eat."

you sit back on the bench in the small space, speading your legs, presenting yourself to him. You'd been wearing panties with a watermelon design.

his eyes locked right onto your pussy, immideately dropping to his knees between your legs and looking up at you.  
you smirked down at him, feeling powerful.

"Go on, Ted." you purred, petting his hair gently.

He smirked,his fangs visible as he opened his mouth to press a kiss on you through your underwear.  
his fingers trailed up your legs, pulling your panties down and exposing you completely.

He started off slowly, his tongue lapping up and down your slit, lingering and sucking on your clit whenever he went upward.  
All while staring you right in the eyes.

Now, this quickly sent you in a frenzy, a hand in his hair as one of his hands came up and inserted a finger into you, pumping slowly before picking up speed and adding a second.

The knot in your stomach began tightening, and You moved to rolling your hips against his mouth, a hand clamped over your own mouth to keep yourself quiet.  
His tongue swirled around your clit as he moaned, causing vibrations that were driving you insane.

with the danger of getting caught and the friction on your clit and inside you, you didn't think this could get any hotter.

Then his fingers started hitting your G-spot.

"T-Ted!" you sqeaked though your hand, trying to remain quiet.

his fingers twisted as he nipped lightly, and you come, your back arching as you pulled his hair.

he continued working you through your orgasm, fucking you with his tongue.

you began coming down from your climax, walls convulsing around his tongue as it entered you.  
you look down at him, and he flashes a cocky grin that you rarely ever see.

he licks a long stripe upward, licking up your juices.

"My turn."


End file.
